Tall
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: Reena wasn't sure how she felt about him. Her life as all go when her family came to WindClan. And then it slowed down. Reena took the time to look at things, really look at them ... Many, many moons have past since Reena and Talltail last met, and Reena feels the need to see her old friend. One-shot.


_**A Warriors FanFiction**_

_**Tall. **_

_A/N:_

'Tallstar's Revenge'_ was the first warriors book I read, and the main reason WindClan is my favourite of all Clans. When I was reading it I fell in love with Tallstar X Reena, and it is my ultimate warriors ship. So I had to write them. I just had to write this one-shot. Set five, six moons before Brokenstar drives WindClan out. _

_Interesting fact: Tallstar is actually Bisexual and had/has a crush on Jake?! Isn't Tallstar the coolest leader the forest has ever seen?!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own anything blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera. On with the Fic. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! Please?_

Reena wasn't sure how she felt about him. Her life was all go when her family came to WindClan. And then it slowed down. Reena took the time to look at things, really look at them ... And she found that she enjoyed Clan life, she really did. At times, she found herself torn between loyalty to WindClan, her family, and black and white tom.

Reena enjoyed her stay at WindClan, but Tallpaw changed. He was no longer the cat that Reena was falling for, he was someone else. A whole new cat that clawed at her every time she went near. And so she drifted away from him and wound herself talking more and more to Shrewpaw.

Shrewpaw was a good, noble cat, but he was no Tallpaw. Tallpaw stirred up something in her that she couldn't explain. Shrewpaw had eyes for another cat, Ryestalk. But that didn't matter to her, if Shrewpaw and Ryestalk got together it would be one less cat for her beloved Tall to become mates with. Then there was Doespring, she quiet liked Doespring, but jealousy always drove her away form the she-cat.

Reena wandered the woods, thinking about WindClan and Talltail. The birds in the trees cheeped and sang, as if the wanted her to feel better. She sighed and scented the air. The fresh scent of thrush fell on to her tongue. She fell into a hunters crouch and started creeping up on it when she picked up on a familiar scent, one that made her sigh.

"Hey Reena! You wanna hunt?" The overly optimistic voice cut through her tranquility.

"Oh, no. I'm just wandering around because I feel like it!" She snapped, sarcasm edging her tone.

"Oh, okay! Wait, you we're being sarcastic again, weren't you?" The voice asked, it's owner finally coming into view, his white and black pelt snaking forward.

'_And people think we're supposed to be _mates_!'_

"Yes, Quill, I _was_ being sarcastic, I was also _hunting_ for that _thrush_ that _you_ scared away!" Anger sliced through the air.

"Oh!" Quill's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

_'Clueless.'_

"No, don't worry! It's gone now!" Tears were welling in her eyes.

_'Woah, what's wrong with me?! I haven't cried since ... Since Tall left'_

"Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have scared it away if I'd known-"

"Of course you wouldn't!" She screamed, birds all across the forest taking to the air. "But how could you have known, you're so mouse-brained you can't tell a rabbit from a sparrow!" She let out a torrent of pure anger. "You couldn't even tell if some-cat _told_ you! And every-cat expects me to become your mate!" She spat.

She was met by shocked silence.

"I hate you!" She added, more as an afterthought than an insult. She turned away, Quill's yellow eyes fixed on her retreating back.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

...

WindClan was wide awake when Tallstar woke. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

_'I wonder how Sandgorse and Palebird are,' _he thought.

He padded into the clearing to see the dawn patrol heading out.

"Mind if I join you?" He called.

Deadfoot glanced at him. "Sure," he meowed.

Tallstar bounded over to them, falling into step with an apprentice. Every-cat stared at him, expecting him to lead the patrol.

_'This is what happens when you try being a normal Warrior,'_ he thought with an inward sigh.

"Lead on," the black and white tom muttered.

The dawn patrol headed out of camp, running like the wind through their territory. Tallstar thought he caught a scent on the breeze, but no-cat else pick up on it. Deciding he was misjudging the scents that lingered in the air, he increased his pace. They ran along the border, checking for scents as they went. They returned to camp, chests heaving. Tallstar smiled, satisfied in knowledge of his Clan's safety.

He padded towards the Medicine Den, longing to see his old friend, whom he hadn't talked to for a quarter moon, them both being so busy.

"Tallstar!" Morningflower called from the Nursery.

"Yes?" He replied, padding towards her.

"Do you think my kits are safe here?"

He blinked, surprised. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"The Warriors are talking, it seems Brokenstar and his Warriors are ... Intruding on our territory," she meowed quickly.

"Don't worry, Morningflower, we're all safe, I've just checked the borders, and there was no sign of ShadowClan. Trust me, okay?"

She smiled, his consolations working there magic. "Thank you, Tallstar," she whispered.

He smiled and padded away, his grin quickly faded as he laid eyes on the fresh-kill pile.

He called to Ashfoot and Mudclaw, who were sharing prey by the entrance of camp. "Gather Onewhisker and Webfoot and start hunting!"

They replied with respectful tones and hurried away.

He settled, alone, by the mouth of his den, his eyes wandering to Morningflower and her mate fussing over each other. A pang of loneliness rang through him. He'd never taken a mate, he wasn't interested in having kits of his own, nor, in fact, was he interested in any of the she-cats that other toms would do anything for. He was never interested in any she-cat. Ever. And he never missed or longed for the family life he chose not to lead. Until he thought about it.

He sighed, burying his muzzle under his paws.

"What's on your mind, Tallstar?" His deputy meowed form behind him.

"Nothing," he answered, frowning slightly.

"Well, you've got that face on, so tell me."

He'd forgotten how well his former apprentice knew him. "What face?"

Deadfoot settled down beside him. "That face when your thinking about something you miss, or something you can't change," he replied.

Tallstar flicked his tail, wondering whether or not to tell Deadfoot what went through his mind.

"That's not what I came here to tell you," Deadfoot continued. "There's a cat near the entrance, asking for a some-cat named _'Tall'_, do you know them?"

Tallstar raced to his paws. "Where?"

"Outside the entrance, I said that!" He meowed, clearly exasperated. But he was already gone.

...

The scents of WindClan washed over her. Reena looked at the black Warrior that stood on guard duty, debating if she should go and ask about Tall. She decided not to. She relaxed herself and sat, wrapping her tail around her paws, closing her eyes and letting memories wrapped her in her own world.

_The forest seemed desolate without him. The shadows seemed darker, the light seemed harsher, the air seem thinner. And her heart felt colder. So desperately cold. Leaving him the first time had been easier, definitely. The first they parted, he was a cold and bitter husk of his former self. _

_He, unlike the rest of WindClan, hadn't said goodbye. Shrewpaw padded up to her. _

_"Goodbye," he muttered huskily. _

_"Bye, _Shrew_!" She laughed, putting emphasis on the nickname, smiling at the inside joke. _

_"I'll let you have that one," he meowed after a moments pause. "Will we see you again?" _

_Reena remembered sighing. "I don't know, I really don't."_

_Ryestalk padded toward them, her eyes glinting. "Bye, Reena. I'm sure everyone will miss you!"_

_Reena frowned. "I'm not so sure," she muttered, turning her gaze to the black and white tom standing in the shadows. _

_Ryestalk followed her gaze. "He will, given time. He likes you more than you think," she meowed, glancing and Shrewpaw, hinting obviously. Reena laughed as Shrewpaw remained oblivious. _

_"I'll miss you," she meowed, slightly louder than she had intended. _

_Tallpaw swivelled his bright amber gaze on her. They locked gazes for a second, before she saw the glare in their depths. She sighed, turning away as her young heart broke into a million pieces. _

She opened her eyes, blinking until eyes eyes adjusted. She turned her eye to the entrance, wondering briefly if she should go up to the Warrior standing there, but she held back. She closed her eyes, wallowing in her memories for a moment longer.

_The second time they'd parted, it had been harder. Tallpaw, no, Tall_tail, _had changed for the better. He was so sweet and considerate. They all knew why he had came, she'd guessed by his forced politeness, but she knew that he had changed, deep down. That was why it was so hard to watch him go. At least, that was what she told herself. _

_The morning was bright but bitter. The shafts of light sliced the air with dappled light. Talltail padded over to her. She gazed deep into his eyes, noting, with surprise, the wistful longing in them. _

_"Goodbye, Talltail," she meowed, nuzzling his cheek with her muzzle. Glazing round, she noticed, thankfully, no-cat was watching them. _

_"Goodbye, Reena," he paused. "May StarClan light your path."_

_Tears threatened to spill. "And may StarClan light your own," she meowed, surprisingly evenly considering the emotions roiling around her. _

_He began to pad away. _

_"And Tall,"_

_He turned to her. _

_"Good luck," she meowed, dipping her head, hiding her tears. _

_She heard the loving silence of one fighting to say something sweet and heartfelt. _

'I love you,' _she called silently. _

_She almost thought she heard a reply. _

'I love you too.'

_The forest seemed desolate without him. The shadows seemed darker, the light seemed harsher, the air seem thinner. And her heart felt colder. So desperately cold._

Reena opened her eyes, knowing that she had to talk to her old friend. It was what she came her to do. She stepped forward, her heart beating like a drum. The black Warrior turned to her.

"Stop, why are you here?"

"I'd like to see Tall," she meowed, the old nickname slipping off the tongue.

The warrior gave her a strange look. "Just a moment, I need to talk to my leader."

...

Tallstar raced to the entrance, faster than he had when he left camp for the first time. He paused, checking his pelt, before stepping forward.

The sun branded her ginger patches a fiery orange, her white fur glistening like snow. Her emerald eyes caught his amber ones, emotion shining in their depths.

"Tall," she breathed.

Tallstar padded up to her. "Tall_star_, now."

Her eyes widened. "You're a leader now?" She laughed. "I should have known! What happened to Heatherstar?"

"Greencough, quite a while ago now, though," he meowed. "What are you doing here? How's Bess and Algernon? What about Sparrow? How is everyone? Are they here?"

Reena purred. "They're all fine, we've got a new member of the family. His name's Quill, and he's infuriating like you would not believe! And no, they don't know I'm here, I left them," she sighed, as if she already regretted her choice.

"Reena, come with me." He led her away, heading towards the

"Where-"

"Just follow."

Tallstar broke into a run, grinning as he remembered the training sessions they'd shared. Reena sprinted after him, her eyes brimming with laughter. He poured on speed and burst forward, his pelt streaming in the wind. Slowing to a stop, he turned to the beautiful she-cat next to him.

"Do you remember?"

The vast rock stood proud over them, grey and worn with age.

"Yes," she breathed. "Outlook Rock. Why here?"

"Why not?" He replied, flicking his tail. He leapt onto it's grey mass, beckoning with a twitch of his black ears.

Reena jumped after him, her muscles rippling under her fur. She was beautiful.

"Tall?" Reena started, after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"I think I've fallen in love," she whispered.

He heart pounded. "With who? This '_Quill'_ that you spoke of?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"He is a kind, noble, generous and courageous cat. He helps his friends and cares for them, as if they were family. He is about my age, tall, handsome, with enchanting amber eyes." Her eye glowed as she spoke, holding his gaze with unwavering focus. "His name is Tallstar of WindClan."

His heart stopped. He blinked slowly.

_'I must be making her look like a fool!' _He realized with a start.

He wrapped his tail around his paws, then shifted slightly, sighing.

"Reena-"

"I know what you're going to say; _'I'm sorry, but I want to be just friends.' _Or_ 'it's not you, it's me.' _I needed to tell you, just to clear the air, and-"

He leaned forward to brush his muzzle against her's.

"I know, and I love you too ..."

"But?" She supplied.

"I can't leave my Clan for the life of a rogue. I love you, and I wish I could travel with you and the others, but I can't." He saw tears forming in her eyes. "But, stay. At least for the night. I don't want you being caught by a enemy patrol."

She entwined her tail with his.

"I missed you," he murmured.


End file.
